fantastic_frontier_lootbox_bot_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
Shops
Shops can be access through the use of the command ff.shop (shop name). Some shops are only opened during a period of time. Shops sell items from weapons and armor to Crafting Recipes and Crafting Materials to help the player progress, some items require the player to be a certain level to be available for purchase. (There are some shops that only boosters have access to but since I am not a booster I am not able to provide any information on them) Legend: Sample* = Item can only be sold once a day in real time List of shops: MANAGER SUPREME DEALS List of goods: Shattered Blade Necklace - 1.500.000 Crystal Lures - 3.200 Multicolored Fish Bait - 900 Bluenal Feather - 260 Red Torpedo Fishling Golden Ticketfish Meeting Remnant Dummy's Stuffmies List of goods: Coal Ore - 120 Bronze Helmet - 80 Bronze Platebody - 120 Ragged Top Bronze Platelegs - 100 Bronze Boots - 70 Mud Ring Shell - 35 Shell Shell* - 25 Bargain Bin List of goods: Pirate Hook Mandrake Head Mining Helmet - 130 Red Supershoes - 11.000 Dragonroot* - 300.000 Plastic Shell - 2.750 Frobeet'zo Selects List of goods: Beet'zo - 600 Carrot Juice - 500 Eggplant - 1.400 Giant's Corn - 2.000 Pepperoni - 200 The Beast Tamer List of goods: Black Ant Rat Dog - 400 Mansion Ant - 1.200 Frester Apple Bat - 1.500 Black Bear - 550 Brown Bear - 850 Blackrock Wolf - 3.000 Dangerbat Deer - 500 Data Mite - 4.500 Dull Frog - 500 Grey Rabbit - 200 Lighthouse Spitter - 1.600 Toyblock Spitter - 1.400 Little Ant - 220 Red Ant - 3.625 Red Wolf Rockrunner Spiker - 15.000 Boomer - 18.600 Spore Mole - 450 Large Asparagus Slug - 1.500 Immortal Crustacean - 250.000 Forest Walker - 7.500 Walker Magma Spitter Maroon Ant Tall Bear Spirit Services This shop is unique as it is the only shop that allows the player to buy an item only once a day and closes for the rest of the day. It is advised that players try to buy at least one item a day as each item here increases the max health points of the player by 50 which is very helpful in the long run. List of goods: Spirit of the Forest's Blessing Spirit of the Mountain's Blessing Spirit of the Ocean's Blessing Spirit of Commerce's Blessing Enchanted Jewels List of goods: Blue Eye Amulet - 15.000 Coral Ring - 12.500 Green Crystal Amulet - 105.000 Hightower Ring - 90.000 Mud Ring - 1.000 Peapod Necklace Ring of Power Scorched Soul's Ring Strange Creature Ring Tough Green Ring - 15.000 Tri-Color Necklace - 105.000 Vital Pendant Gary's Guns List of goods: Pipe Rifle Hunting Rifle - 40.000 Marksman's Rifle - 160.000 Gilded Rifle - 320.000 Bullets - 250 Dark Hunter Hat - 3.700 Dark Hunter Top - 8.500 Dark Hunter Legs - 6.800 Oculus Adcuratus - 5.000.000 Jack's Hunting Gear List of goods: Bronze Dagger - 240 Iron Dagger - 530 Cobalt Dagger - 720 Gold Dagger - 895 Titanium Dagger - 1.150 Onyx Dagger - 3.500 Crossbow - 160 Crossbow Bolts - 100 Pellet Gun - 600 Pellets - 100 Woodland Ranger Hat Woodland Ranger Torso Woodland Ranger Legs - 15.000 Hedge Knight's Tent List of goods: Hedge Knight Helmet - 4.500 Hedge Knight Torso - 5.250 Hedge Knight Legs - 4.250 Spiked Crossbow Bolts - 1.950 Ornate Red Cape Featherblade The Eye's Wares List of goods: Celestial Moon Hat - 250.000 Celestial Moon Top - 255.000 Celestial Moon Robe Bottom - 234.000 Darkwood Warrior Helmet - 240.000 Darkwood Warrior Platebody - 270.000 Darkwood Warrior Platelegs - 235.000 Furnace Mummy Helmet Furnace Mummy Platebody Furnace Mummy Platelegs Galaxy Wizard Hat Galaxy Wizard Torso Galaxy Wizard Legs Guardian Helmet - 850.000 Guardian Torso - 925.000 Guardian Legs - 775.000 Guardian Boots - 825.000 Lagoon Spirit Head - 208.000 Lagoon Spirit Torso Lagoon Spirit Legs - 224.000 Razed General Hat - 252.000 Razed General Torso - 376.000 Razed General Legs - 294.000 Tomb Prowler Hat - 175.000 Tomb Prowler Torso - 223.000 Tomb Prowler Legs - 182.000 Void Monster Mask Void Monster Torso Void Monster Legs Black Supershoes - 50.000 Grey Supershoes Red Supershoes Dark Powerboots Golden Powerboots Green Powerboots Ollie's This 'n That List of goods: Bronze Lantern - 1.600 Iron Lantern Spectacles - 1.600 Ranger Spectacles Enchanted Spectacles - 3.000 Shades Enchanted Imports List of goods: Mortmud Hood - 14.800 Mortmud Wraps - 32.000 Mortmud Legs - 24.000 Mushroom Parasol - 30.000 Phantom Boots Alchemy Lab* - 80.000 Sapphire Stone Staff (Stun Enhancement 1) Recipe Antonius's Armor Reserve List of goods: Bronze Helmet - 120 Bronze Platebody - 200 Bronze Platelegs - 160 Bronze Boots - 120 Iron Helmet - 300 Iron Platebody - 500 Iron Platelegs - 400 Iron Boots - 300 Cobalt Helmet - 1.300 Cobalt Platebody - 1.400 Cobalt Platelegs - 1.700 Cobalt Boots - 1.300 Titanium Helmet Titanium Platebody Titanium Platelegs - 1.700 Titanium Boots Gold Helmet - 2.000 Gold Platebody - 2.600 Gold Platelegs - 2.400 Gold Boots Onyx Helmet - 3.000 Onyx Platebody - 3.400 Onyx Platelegs - 3.600 Onyx Boots Hardened Bronze Helmet Hardened Bronze Platebody Hardened Bronze Platelegs Brash Knight Helmet Brash Knight Platebody Brash Knight Platelegs Courting Knight Helmet Courting Knight Torso Courting Knight Legs Jade Assassin's Mask Jade Assassin's Torso Jade Assassin's Legs Patched Helmet Patched Torso Patched Legs Riveted Helmet - 560 Riveted Torso Riveted Shorts Spikeout Helmet Spikeout Chestpiece Spikeout Legs Zhuulaczar Crown Zhuulaczar Armored Body Zhuulaczar Legs __FORCETOC__